All That's Left To Do
by YouAreAllStardust
Summary: When the accident happens, those who have been watching over the Crawley family do all they can to help. But there's only one thing they can do... Featuring Sybil, William Mason, Matthew and Mary. Spoilers for the CS.


My first story on here, and the first thing I've written in a long time, so be nice! Reviews and criticisms are very welcome! My tumblr is OneForThePages :)

* * *

It had gone perfectly. Everything had gone so very perfectly. As she watched the Grantham dynasty's newest heir wrap his tiny fingers around his mother's thumb, she couldn't help but smile. She had been by Mary's side the entire pregnancy, quietly watching, and ensuring that everything had gone smoothly, and as she watched her now, cradling the son she had so desperately wished for, that the whole family had so desperately wished for, Sybil couldn't help but thank the little boy for finally bringing some happiness to those she loved the most.

She knew what was coming however. She knew her sister's bliss would not last much longer, and rose slowly from the bottom of Mary's bed. She hated to leave her now, but Sybil knew that Mary wouldn't be on her own, not for a minute. Taking one last look at her sister, she felt a small hand slip into her own and give it a gentle squeeze.

"You really should be going Sybil. William has already started on."

Sybil turned to face the redhead.

"I'll stay with her, I'll not leave her side for a second."

"Thank you, Lavinia."

* * *

William was leaning gently against a tree when she finally found him.

"I've not missed him, have I?"

"No, no m'lady. It won't be long now." He was silent for a few moments as she took her place beside him, before continuing, "God, how I'd hoped we wouldn't be doing this for a long time."

Sybil smiled sadly up at him, "Oh William... If there was any justice in the world, we wouldn't be here at all. We'd be celebrating the birth of Mary's son at the house with all the others, waiting for Matthew to bring them both home."

He could only nod.

"How were they all when you left?"

"Brimming with excitement m'lady. Mr Carson was practically dancing when he heard all was well. He even forgot to ask what sex the baby was, he was so relieved."

She laughed sadly.

"Yes, that would be like Carson. He was always fond of Mary. He was fond of all of us, of course, but he has always been one of Mary's biggest champions."

Before William had a chance to respond, the sound of an engine in the distance forced them to straighten up. He spoke softly.

"Time to go, m'lady."

They stood still however, until a second engine was heard in the opposite direction. Without looking at each other they moved slowly away from the roadside. Not even a minute had passed when Matthew's car came rushing round the bend. Sybil couldn't help but reach for William's hand as they watched him. His face was glowing, his hair was flying everywhere as he drove along, and as the truck came around the bend Sybil's mind was filled with an image not even thirty minutes old, of two new parents cuddling their new born son. Her sister, her brother-in-law, her nephew.

She couldn't speak, only gripped William's hand tighter and when Matthew cried out she could only close her eyes and wait.

It was all over quickly. No sooner had everything gone silent than William had dropped her hand. She opened her eyes tentatively and followed him to the car. William stood over Matthew's body.

Without even looking up, he spoke quietly, "He didn't stand a chance..."

Sybil was now kneeling at Matthew's side.

She spoke gently, "He didn't feel it. Oh thank God, he didn't have a chance to feel it!"

She looked up to William, both of them glad of this small bit of consolation. As Sybil started to coax Matthew awake, the men from the truck started rushing down to the car.

"Cousin Matthew... Cousin Matthew, can you hear me?..."

"Stand back, m'lady. He's starting to stir."

It didn't take long for Matthew to come round, and despite knowing what was about to happen Sybil couldn't help but gasp as he pushed himself off the ground and away from his body, which was now surrounded by a group of men who had just frantically pulled it from under the car. Matthew was standing in the midst of it, looking around but not really seeing any of it. His eyes eventually settled on the pair, and recognition slowly lit up his face.

"Sybil!...William!" He was in shock now. "What...why are you here? What's going on?..."

Sybil took a step towards him.

"Oh Cousin Matthew...I'm so sorry. We came to fetch you."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're dead, sir. We wanted to make sure you wouldn't be alone."

* * *

The room was in darkness, and only Mary and the baby remained now. They were curled up on the bed, Mary cradling the baby gently in her arms, sleep refusing to take either of them.

"My little prince... We'll be fine, my darling. We have to be, for each other..."

But as she once again started to sob, she could have almost swore that she heard his voice.

"Oh my darlings..."


End file.
